Resource and Experience Buildings
There are six temporarily occupiable buildings found in Gaia, one for each kind of resource (Lumber, Ore, Sulfur, Crystal, Gold) and one for Experience. Rules *A player must attack and occupy the building to receive its bonus. *Occupied building provides their respective bonus every 5 minutes. *Buildings can be occupied for up to a maximum of twelve hours. *All buildings have an initial non-NPC defending force of 150,000. *If you are removed from a resource building by force, any reward is transferred to the new occupant. **''It is considered poor etiquette to steal resource buildings when unoccupied buildings are available.'' *All units lost in the battle for a resource building against another player will be returned to your home castle. *Normal rules for permanent loss apply when attacking an NPC. * Resource rewards are given only upon return to your castle. The exception to this rule is the Ivory Tower, which Experience is awarded immediately after exiting the buildings. Ivory Tower See main article: Ivory Tower Reward: 2500 experience / 5min with a maximum 12-hour time allotment. This is a maximum total of 360,000 xp. Mechanics Initial Defences: 150,000 force Defending from Attackers Any hero may attack you once you have occupied the tower. Should you engage in battle, any forces lost in the defense of the tower are immediately returned to the Hero's originating tower. This applies for both attacker and defender. In the event you are overthrown, your troops are stripped from their hero and placed directly in the castle. There is no unit loss in being defeated. To remedy this situation, it is advisable to place any excess castle units on other heros before heading to Ivory Tower. If you plan on leaving your hero unattended to fight their own battle while they are in the tower, it is advisable that the hero be of your original race, so as to benefit from Racial skills. Merchant Camp Reward: 200 gold '''/ 5 min with a maximum 12-hour time allotment. This is a maximum total of '''28,800 gold Dryad Treasury Reward: 40 lumber / 5min with a maximum 12-hour time allotment. This is a maximum total of 5,760 lumber. Dwarven Mine Reward: 40 ore '''/ 5min with a maximum 12-hour time allotment. This is a maximum total of '''5,760 ore. Alchemist Hut Reward: 20 sulfur/ 5min with a maximum 12-hour time allotment. This is a maximum total of 2,880 sulfur. Goblin Workshop Reward: 20 crystal '''/ 5min with a maximum 12-hour time allotment. This is a maximum total of '''2,880 crystal. Note that your hero needs 28,800 load capacity for the maximum reward. If the load capacity is less than that, the hero will return as soon as load capacity is full. : - One hero may occupy one building at a time, with a maximum of 5 active heroes on the world map. : - It is advisable to take along units that are able to carry large capacities of resources. These are: Dwarf Warriors, Armed Soldiers, Direwolves, and Zombies. Strategies Raiding Resource Buildings Since the player who ousts another player from a resource building gets all the resources the previous owner had gained, a strategy is to conquer occupied resuorce buildings and then recall the hero immediately. Unresponsive owners may have left on the assumption of safety from attack. Be wary of attacking strong players, as retribution will be swift and ongoing. Locating Resource Buildings It is generally a good idea to save the coordinates of many resource buildings. This makes it easier to see which ones are occupied. Category:Strategy Category:World Objects